


Malediction

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny vents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malediction

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD Malediction

“If I have to spend one more moment on this pineapple infested rock, chasing down criminals with someone who has no concept of safety or procedure, I will not be responsible for my actions.”

With that, Detective Danny Williams stormed out of the office, leaving Kono, Chin and Steve in stunned silence. 

Of course, it had taken a more than one incident for Danny to build up to explosion-level anger, and actually more than one explosion. An interrupted Sunday with Grace had been the first blow, being asked where his tie was the second. The coup-de-grace came when Steve decided that the best way to catch criminals who blew holes in walls was by using the same strategy on the shack where they were hiding out. 

“Yes, Steven,” Danny strode back into the room, “It did have the element of surprise. No, none of them got away. It’s just a shame that none of them could hear you read them their rights, not only because they were deafened, but also because you didn't do it!”

He turned on his heel and headed back towards his office. 

“I’ll be writing reports: you may bring coffee and I will consider your apology.”


End file.
